


gensou

by bakaro



Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: Divergence Canon, Lowercase, M/M, Memories, OOC, Post-Canon, Reincarnation, Reunion
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-13 09:06:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28650996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bakaro/pseuds/bakaro
Summary: в жизни Аллена Уолкера всё всегда шло не плану. и то ли Аллен не умел строить эти самые планы, то ли госпожа Удача не любит конкретно его.
Relationships: Nea D. Campbell/Allen Walker
Kudos: 2





	gensou

**Author's Note:**

> 幻想 「 gensou 」 — фантазия, видение, иллюзия

Аллену снится сон. в этом сне он в незнакомом городе, ему страшно, он от кого-то бежит, но... чувствует, что ни на минуту не остаётся _действительно_ один. с ним — не рядом, не совсем, это что-то другое, менее понятное — всегда есть «кто-то». этот «кто-то» тот, кого Аллен знает и в тоже время нет; тот, кого Аллен боится и хочет от него сбежать и одновременно кажется, что нет никого ближе его.

Аллен прячется за какими-то ящиками, его левая рука очень странная и в принципе мало похожа на _обычную_ руку. белые не то перья, не то ленты тянутся прямо из неё, или это часть руки — Аллен не понимает. тело горит, словно у него очень высокая температура. дышать тяжело, и даже ледяная брусчатка под ладонями и явно почти зимняя погода не дарят разгорячённому телу прохлады. сознание словно бы уплывает, растворяется в чёрном озере, которое существует только в голове парня. но даже там, в собственном сознании, которое создало «озеро», в котором он тонет, Аллен не один. есть кто-то ещё. кто-то, кто стремится занять его место — и ему плевать на Аллена, он ему не нужен, он лишний.

щёлк.

Аллен смотрит на своё отражение в тёмной воде и — с каких пор у него настолько светлые волосы? откуда странный шрам? и что с его левым глазом? Аллен смотрит на себя и — не узнаёт. но именно в этот момент понимает, что всё это — сон. странный, пугающий, слишком не похожий на то, что могло бы быть в реальности. и на мгновение даже успокаивается, ведь сны имеют свойство заканчиваться, потому что наступает утро, и ты просыпаешься. но всё спокойствие улетучивается, когда отражение, в котором до сего момента Аллен видел себя, — путь и не совсем такого, каким знает всю жизнь — становится чьим-то ещё.

у загадочного кого-то чёрные волосы, золотые глаза и губы, растянутые в ухмылке. но, несмотря на откровенно высокомерный вид, на дне зрачков незнакомца Аллен видит тоску и одиночество. словно бы то, что первым бросается в глаза — лишь маска, которая скрывает за собой слабого и напуганного ребёнка. да, парень в отражении выглядит не намного старше Аллена. он смотрит на него долгие секунд десять, а после протягивает руку и — вот уже Аллен барахтается в ледяной воде озера, но не тонет, потому что чьи-то тёплые руки удерживают от погружения на глубину. когда он наконец осознаёт, что его не пытаются утопить, Аллен открывает глаза и — сталкивается с чужими золотыми. тот, кого он видел как не-своё отражение теперь вполне материален и прижимает худое тело Аллена к своему, обхватив руками за талию. когда златоглазый замечает, что Аллен закончил паниковать и пытаться вырваться из объятий, незнакомец сталкивается с ним лбами, а затем на грани слышимости произносит:

— я наконец нашёл тебя.

Аллен резко садится на кровати; одеяло, которое и так едва держалось на краю, падает на пол. Аллен тяжело дышит, словно ему долго зажимали рот и нос, не давая возможности вдохнуть; сердце с невероятной скоростью колотится в груди, что даже чуточку больно. Аллен ещё несколько секунд расфокусировано смотрит в стену перед собой прежде, чем осознаёт, что проснулся. только вот это мало помогает прийти в себя, так как чужой бархатный голос всё ещё звучит в голове. но, что странно, даже если Аллен и уверен, что не знает того, кого увидел во сне, его сердце твердит об обратном. это как если бы ты встретил кого-то, о ком давно забыл, например, из-за амнезии. ты чувствуешь, что человек перед тобой тебе не чужой, хочешь ему доверять, но сознание буквально кричит о том, что-то ты не знаешь человека перед тобой. так и сейчас, но. Аллен Уолкер никогда в своей жизни не получал травм — физических или психологических — из-за которых могла бы появиться амнезия.

Аллен мотает головой из стороны в сторону, прогоняя странные мысли. это всего лишь сон, не стоит думать о нём так много... даже если снится он не первый раз. только вот раньше отражение незнакомца было больше похоже на силуэт человека, лицо которого словно бы было скрыто за помехами, какие можно увидеть в телевизоре. и только сегодня, впервые на памяти Аллена, у загадочного «кого-то» появилась вполне человеческая внешность. а ещё сегодня впервые «кто-то» утянул Аллена в воду озера. раньше они, можно сказать, играли в гляделки, и уж точно странный силуэт не говорил с парнем.

Аллен последний раз тяжело вздыхает и проводит ладонью по лицу, будто пытаясь стереть остатки сна, а потом на мгновение зависает, рассматривая свою левую руку. самая обычная рука: светлая кожа, длинные пальцы, коротко стриженные ногти. не красная, никаких странных пластинок(?) на фалангах и точно никаких длинных и очень крепких когтей. 

м-да, приснится же.

когда Аллен уже почистил зубы и заправляет кровать, в его комнату, как всегда без стука, врывается его Кросс Мариан — друг Маны — который «присматривает» за подростком, пока его приёмный отец в отъезде.

— ты уже встал? прекрасно. зашёл сказать, что не смогу подвезти тебя до школы, срочно попросили заехать в офис, что-то у них там случилось… в общем, — Мариан протягивает Аллену деньги, — это тебе на проезд и ланч. я ушёл, — а после скрывается в коридоре, не закрыв дверь за собой. Аллен лишь хмыкает, запихивает деньги в карман рюкзака и переодевается в школьную форму. поведение Кросса ни капли не удивляет его — это уже норма без которой Мариан не будет собой.

~

  
в жизни Аллена Уолкера всё всегда шло не плану. и то ли Аллен не умел строить эти самые планы, то ли госпожа Удача не любит конкретно его. 

вот и сегодня всё пошло через одно всем известное место. сначала он чуть не опоздал на автобус, вбежав в него буквально в последнюю секунду; потом, забыв, что тот сейчас тронется, не ухватился за поручень, из-за чего тут же полетел вперёд и. надо же такому случиться, упал прямо на самую популярную девушку школы — Линали Ли, и не просто упал, а впечатался лицом в её грудь. после того, как весь красный от стыда Аллен кое-как извинился, он обнаружил, что его лучший друг — Лави, который учится на два года старше — демонстративно положил рюкзак на сидение рядом с собой. этим он давал понять, что глубоко обижен и намерен игнорировать существование Аллена как минимум до ланча, как максимум до завтра. а всё потому, что Лави давно тайно влюблён в Линали, но не признаётся ей в этом — и дело вовсе не в пугающем старшем брате, который работает учителем физики в их школе.

и, казалось бы, больше случиться нечему, но неудача — дама с фантазией, так что когда Аллен только прошёл через ворота на территорию школы, его кто-то толкнул. и, не удержав равновесие, но сделав пару шагов в сторону, Аллен снёс с ног не кого-нибудь, а... Канду Юу. парня-японца, который учился в их школе как ученик по обмену, и с которым у Уолкера были очень натянутые отношения.

— мояши, — почти рычит Канда, поднимаясь на ноги (Аллен, в который раз с их знакомства, кривится из-за дебильного прозвища), — у тебя что же, жизнь лишняя?

— эм... Канда, прости, пожалуйста, я...

— да мне плевать. раздражаешь, — цыкает Канда и пинает Аллена по голени, а после с гордым видом удаляется. что ж, сегодня хоть обошлось без драки, как бывало много раз до.

— ты в порядке? прости, я не хотел толкать тебя, — звучит сверху, и Аллен вздрагивает из-за того, _как_ чей-то голос похож на голос того человека из его сна. а после ему протягивают руку, предлагая помощь.

— да, вполне, мне не привыкать, — усмехается Аллен и поднимает взгляд на причину своего падения, и — сталкивается с чужими золотыми глазами. тело пробирает озноб, словно на улице не разгар тёплой весны, а поздняя осень. сон, который он уже было выбросил из головы, вновь всплывает в сознании. потому что невозможно не думать о нём, если его часть стоит перед тобой, тепло и немного виновато улыбается, протягивая руку помощи. Аллену хочется даже ущипнуть себя, чтобы убедиться, что он бодрствует, но тело не слушается.

— прости, я, наверное, напугал тебя, — снова слышит Аллен голос златоглазого незнакомца, — мне часто говорили, что мой взгляд заставляет людей чувствовать себя странно. — расплавленное золото чужих глаз исчезает из поля зрения Аллена — незнакомец прикрыл глаза, а через секунду и сам он быстро уходит. 

Аллен моргает один раз, ещё, и наваждение исчезает. и он уже не понимает, что это на него нашло.

поднявшись наконец на ноги и отряхнувшись, Аллен обнаруживает, что совершенно один на школьном дворе. кажется, он настолько сильно выпал из реальности, что не заметил, как прозвенел звонок на урок. обречённо вздохнув, Аллен поднимает с земли рюкзак и направляется в кабинет. ещё одна неудача сегодняшнего дня — первым уроком у него обществознание, которое ведёт слишком правильный и строгий Говард Линк. лекции о том, какой «мистер Аллен Уолкер безответственный ученик» не избежать. странный незнакомец, уж больно похожий на ожившее отражение из его сна, как-то вылетает из головы.

  
~

  
когда Аллен возвращается домой, то видит незнакомую пару обуви возле порога, а из кухни чуть приглушённо слышен голос Мариана, который кому-то рассказывает про Аллена. а потому последний, быстро сбросив кроссовки, проходит на кухню, чтобы увидеть того, кто пожаловал в гости. и никак не ожидает увидеть утреннего незнакомца, это удивляет его так сильно, что он застывает на пороге кухни.

— о, Аллен, ты вернулся. — его замечает Кросс. — позволь тебе представить, это Неа, младший брат твоего отца, — без предисловий говорит Мариан и указывает рукой на парня, который улыбается краешком губ и кивает.

— брат Маны? — немного заторможено уточняет Аллен. тот, кого называли Неа, кивает. — но я не никогда не слышал о том, что у Маны есть брат, — Аллен вперяет в Мариана растерянный взгляд.

— это потому, что они поссорились до того, как Мана усыновил тебя, и с тех пор не говорили, — Мариан говорит это таким тоном, что Аллен точно понимает одно — Кроссу кажется, что произошедшее не более, чем глупость. — но Неа, узнав, что его брат усыновил ребёнка, решил, что пришла пора мириться, — Мариан хмыкает, — ты ведь просто хотел увидеть Аллена, я прав? — теперь он обращается к Неа.

— от тебя ничего не скроешь, — Неа разводит руками и улыбается. он хочет сказать что-то ещё, но у Кросса звонит телефон, на который тот сразу же отвечает. а после, бросив, что у него дела, удаляется.

Аллен пару мгновений смотрит на неожиданно появившегося родственника, а затем, пробормотав что-то о том, что ему нужно переодеться, буквально сбегает в свою комнату. он даже не думает о том, что оставлять гостя одного не очень-то прилично. потому что сердце Аллена бьётся об рёбра, словно напуганная пташка в клетке; потому что Аллен вновь думает о том, что Неа — теперь он знает имя — слишком похож на наваждение из его сна, и ему страшно. он, конечно, знает, что все люди, которых ты видишь во сне, это те, кого ты хорошо знаешь, или те, кого ты когда-либо видел, но лишь мельком — что не помешало твоему мозгу заполнить их, а затем использовать как «персонажей» твоих снов. только вот... Аллен на все сто уверен, что никогда не встречал Неа — такого, как он, Аллен бы обязательно запомнил, невозможно не.

в жизни Аллена Уолкера всё всегда шло не плану, но никогда это не касалось оживших кошмаров. и Аллен мог бы убедить себя, что всё произошедшее лишь плод его фантазии, что его ни с кем только что не знакомили. что возле школы, после того, как он случайно столкнулся с Кандой, с ним никто не говорил, но. чужие руки, обнимающие его со спины, и тёплое дыхание, согревающее затылок, слишком реальны.

_стоп! что?_

Аллен вздрагивает, выпутывается из неожиданных объятий и отскакивает в сторону, чтобы увидеть, что обнимал его никто иной, как появившийся из ниоткуда _дядюшка Неа_.

— не нужно так пугаться, — мягко произносит Неа и улыбается как-то плутовато — так не улыбаются те, кто не хотел пугать.

— зачем вы обнимали меня? — у Аллена дрожит голос, как и руки, из-за чего он вцепляется в полы рубашки, чтобы скрыть сей факт.

— ну... разве я не могу обнять своего племянника? — спрашивает Неа, чуть наклонив голову вбок. Аллен готов поклясться, что в его глазах черти пляшут — верить ему ни на секунду не кажется хорошей идей.

— не делайте из меня дурака, — дерзит в ответ Аллен; это всё, что у него есть, чтобы скрыть то, что он напуган. как говорится: лучшая защита — это нападение. — мы только познакомились.

— я никогда не считал тебя дураком, Аллен Уолкер, — говорит Неа. — но ты не прав в том, что мы только познакомились. ты _знаешь_ , кто я.

Аллену хочется нервно рассмеяться, потому что «ну за что на его голову ещё один странный парень, Канды что ли мало?» и он уже даже хочет попросить Неа покинуть его комнату и дом, а потом позвонить Мане и пожаловаться на слишком странного брата, но. Неа как-то неожиданно оказывается _слишком_ близко, смотрит своими невозможными золотыми глазами прямо в глаза Аллена и — вдруг говорит то, что никто не мог знать:

— я тот, кто всё разрушит, четырнадцатый ной — Неа.

Аллена словно бы током прошибает. потому что эти слова он слышал лишь пару раз и — лишь во снах, в которых творилось чёрт разберёт что. в тех снах, где он видел себя и в тоже время нет; где Аллен Уолкер — экзорцист какого-то Чёрного ордена; где мир будто бы перевёрнут с ног на голову. где его тело — тело седого мальчишки со шрамом на лице — пытался захватить некий человек (и человек ли?), зовущий себя Неа, четырнадцатым Ноем.

откуда, откуда об этом знает этот странный парень, которого зовут так же, как несуществующего человека из его — Аллена — снов?

— если ты думаешь, что всё, что ты видел в своих снах, нереально, то ты сильно ошибаешься, мой дорогой Аллен. — голос Неа слаще мёда, но пугает до дрожи. пугает так, что хочется бежать как можно дальше от него и взгляда его невозможных глаз. но ноги Аллена будто приросли к полу — не сдвинуться, чем и пользуется Неа.

он уверенно касается поясницы Аллена ладонью и притягивает его к себе, буквально впечатывая в себя, а затем...

целует.

мягко обхватывает нижнюю губу Аллена своими и слегка засасывает, затем то же самое с верхней; его не волнует то, что Уолкер замер соляным столбом. по спине Аллена ползут мурашки, и дело не в том, что ему противно — как бы это не шокировало, ему приятно. и этому нет никакого рационального объяснения.

чужие поцелуи, которые уже сместились по подбородку на шею, очень и очень приятны и... по какой-то причине кажутся безумно знакомыми, но откуда это чувство?

когда Неа вдруг кусает Аллена в изгиб шеи, у него в голове словно щёлкает какой-то тумблер, который отвечает за восстановление воспоминаний. и вот голову наполняют образы, которые не могут быть реальны, но Аллен осознаёт, что всё это когда-то происходило.

щёлк.

_Аллен смотрит со стороны на своего двойника из снов, который мучается в агонии на кровати в какой-то маленькой комнате. его кожа то становится серой, то вновь самой обычной, может только немного бледной. Аллен цепляется пальцами за одеяло и принимает позу эмбриона, и чуть позже прямо так засыпает. а вместо снов оказывается в том самом необычном месте, которое видел, пока валялся без сознания в азиатском подразделении._

щёлк.

_Аллен на развалинах какого-то здания, а может и целого города, рядом с ним Неа, и Уолкер даже не привязан цепями к стулу, как это уже было (откуда он это знает?). они оба сидят у самой кромки озера, в котором отражается луна. их губы шевелятся, что свидетельствует о том, что они о чём-то говорят, но Аллен не слышит ни звука._

щёлк.

_Аллен снова в том же необычном пространстве, которое, как теперь он вспоминает, его подсознание. с ним рядом снова Неа, они вновь сидят у озера, но теперь Ной обнимает Аллена за плечи, притянув близко к себе._

щёлк.

_Аллен, на лице которого читается раздражение, тянет Неа за лацканы его плаща к себе, а после припадает с поцелуем к чужим губам. Неа из видения улыбается в губы седого парня и обнимает его за талию._

щёлк.  
щёлк.  
щёлк.

ещё несколько подобных моментов мелькает в сознании. и когда всё заканчивается, Аллен оседает на колени, больно удариться ими об пол не даёт Неа, который всё ещё удерживает его в своих руках. по щекам Аллена текут слёзы. грудь сдавливает тупая боль, так, что дышать становится трудно. а перед глазами всё ещё слишком ярко стоит видение собственной смерти. у смерти длинные волосы, собранные в хвост, ледяной взгляд и острая катана. его персональную смерть зовут Канда Юу.

теперь Аллен не думает о том, что его сны — это лишь игра его живого воображения. потому что теперь он понимает, что это — его воспоминания из прошлой жизни, а Неа — часть этих воспоминаний. тогда, больше ста шестидесяти лет назад они умерли от руки Канды, который, как и обещал, не стал колебаться, когда понял, что Неа всё-таки взял контроль над телом Аллена. тогда они оба — Аллен и Неа — решили, что это хорошая идея, хотя и не до конца верили в перерождение. но это было их единственной надеждой на то, что они смогут встретиться при других обстоятельствах; тогда они верили в то, что в новой жизни им не придётся быть врагами, которые делят одно тело на двоих. и, может, в жизн ~~и~~ ях Аллена Уолкера всё всегда шло не по плану, но — той безумной идее госпожа Неудача не смогла, может, не захотела, мешать.

Аллен смаргивает слёзы и хлюпает носом, а Неа нежно гладит его по волосам, чтобы помочь успокоиться. он знает, какого это — вспомнить. поэтому даёт Аллену время прийти в себя.

— ты ведь понимаешь, что можно было подтолкнуть меня всё вспомнить и по-другому? — ворчит Аллен, когда слёзы наконец перестают течь из глаз, а боль, тисками сжимавшая грудь, отступает.

— мне жаль, но так было нужно, — бормочет Неа, чуть склонив голову.

— _uso desu yo_ ***** , — шепчет Аллен ему на ухо на японском языке, который так нравился Неа в прошлой жизни, и тут же слышит его тихий смешок.

этот хитрый лис не меняется даже дважды умерев, но именно поэтому Аллен его и любит.

* — это ложь


End file.
